


For Once Your Pushing Paid Off

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Getting Together, Halloween, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Meddling Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 21 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Derek goes to a Halloween party to try and get his family off his back. Now he just has to find a way to thank them.





	

With another sigh Derek locked his front door. His family just wanted what was best for him so they talked him into going to this party being thrown on the roof of his building. They wanted pictures and he was still trying to figure out how to take several of them and as he sends them make it look like time has passed. When he arrived on the roof it was already pack but seeing as how the party started three hours ago it was understandable. Derek grabbed a drink and headed over to a less crowed corner, trying to become invisible. He had taken one photo of himself getting a drink but now he had no idea what he was going to do. About ten minutes into his brooding he noticed someone was watching him. Looking up he found the beautiful man who lived across the hall from him. He had whiskey colored eyes and a perfect cupid's bow mouth, moles dotting his face and neck and all Derek wondered if they were anywhere else on his body. He was shocked when he discovered not only did Stiles see him but he was now making his way over. Stiles was dressed in a white v neck shirt and black jeans, boots and a leather jacket that when he turned to talk to someone Derek could see the words on the back. It read T-Birds and with a quick glace noticed that all of the guy's friend were also dressed as though they were from Grease. Derek looked down only to find he had somehow also gone with what could be a male version of goodie-two-shoes Sandy. “Hey,” Stiles said sliding up next to the slightly older man, “I didn't think something like this would be your style.” The dark haired man felt as if his throat had gone dry. He cleared it in hopes that he wouldn't sound like a complete nut. “No your right. It's not what I would pick to pass time but my family have been more overbearing than usual. They forced me to come here and take pictures all night.” “Ah that's why you showed up three hours late.” Stiles said laughing. Derek was once again shocked, he had to concentrate very hard to fight down his blush, Stiles had noticed when he had arrived? He hoped that meant what Derek wanted it to mean. “Oh I have an idea to get you out of here sooner rather than later,” Stiles started and at the look Derek threw him continued. “I will tell you on one condition, if you like my idea I get to decide what we do from that point for an hour. If you hate it I will walk back over to my friend and leave you to your brooding.” With a slight nod Derek agreed, it had to be better then his plan and really Derek just wanted to spend time with Stiles. “Sweet,” the younger man exclaimed while rubbing his hands together. He made a grabby motion and requested Derek's phone. Opening the messages he found the one that had a very nice picture of Derek smiling when he first arrived to the party. Stiles quickly forwarded the picture to his phone before typing out a message to who he figured was Derek's sibling. Once the text was composed he hit to add a photo and when the camera came up he grabbed the back of Derek's neck pulling him into a kiss. Stiles snapped the picture and with a strength he didn't know he could bring forth, pulled away from the gorgeous dark haired man. Stiles licked his lips, not realizing that Derek was watching his every move. He had been to shocked to really kiss Stiles back and was now regretting it. Something was pushed into his hands pulling his attention away from Stiles. He looked down at his phone and found the text with the picture Stiles had taken. 'As you can see the party was a success.' with a picture of the two of them kissing. Derek had to admit it was a good plan so he hit send, Stiles let out a whoop of joy before grabbing Derek's hand. “Lets go sour wolf, I have so many ideas for this next hour,” he turned to Derek with a shy smile before dragging the man off the roof. The next hour was filled with talking, telling one another about themselves and as the clock struck midnight they shared there second kiss of many.


End file.
